Finding Light Through a Dark Mirage
by evangundamguy
Summary: It's a Gundam Wing and Evangelion Cross over and my first Fanfic. Im up to chapter 2 so far but I should be adding chapter 3 soon. The prologue takes place in AC190 With Heero Yui and Doctor J.The main part of My story starts in Chapter 1 with Asuka
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or **Neon Genesis** Evangelion

Author Notes: This is my first Fanfic. This story plays with the idea that there could have been a sixth Gundam Pilot. The Pilot is Evangelions Asuka Langley Sohryu. In here we lern about her sad messed up past, her path to piloting the Dark Mirage which is a new one I came up with, and her healing through her ralationship with Quatre and firendship with the others. By the way I originally had this in the Gundam Wing section but I going to see how it dose in here for awhile. Please review, I need your opinon!

Extra Note: For those of you who dont know what Gundam wing is you might to skip this page but, please read it any way. :( Also the boy in the prologue is Heero.

**Finding Light through a Dark Mirage **

Prologue

In the year after colony 190, five years before Operation Meteor, memories of the assassination of the colony leader Heero Yui are beginning to fade for most of the citizens of outer space. However, for the few that still remember it was because there was reason to and a mission to fulfill. As the sun rises over the earth its rays hit the cluster of colonies located in Colony area L1 and the residents L1C1013 remain unaware of the potential hazards lurking around their giant rotating space home. Even though they left, earth to escape the constant suffering of war they modeled, their artificial home to resemble everything that earth had. Right down to having the white gentle snow falling down every year on Christmas Eve. However, in lieu of the Christmas cheer the United Earth's Sphere Alliance who had positioned troops thought all colonies had their Leo mobile suits on guard. "terperwerh..terperwerh" sounded a purple mobile suit as it walked up a suburban street. Walking it held upward a giant gun in its hand and in its cockpit sat pilot sergeant Nikol. Nikol was used to this. This was the same patrol route he had preformed every other day for the past year. Nikol looked over at the right visual screen of his cockpit to check and see if it was time to report in. The clock on the display read (L1 17:29) Meaning Colony area L1 5:29 PM. Seeing it was time he pushed one the various buttons on the control stick and Stated. "L1 Ops HQ this is Sergeant Nikol call sign (Vapor) reporting in for 17:30 statues update." Ops HQ meaning operations head quarters. Waiting for a reply, the 18 year old controlled his suit to stop walking. Then a female voice sounded in his cockpit and his communications display located on the top left of the front screen turned on. Nikol did not bother to look up to see who was talking he already knew. "Hey sergeant" a 17 year old blond said unprofessionally. Nikol then rolled his eyes and replied "Private what are you doing remember what happened last time you used improper communication conduct." He said with an alert tone in his voice."

"Speak for yourself where's your Christmas spirit hot stuff besides our supervisor already left for the night."

"Yeah well mines still here."

"Alllright" she said playfully. Then the girl pushed a record button on her steel work panel and said "Vapor this is L1 Ops HQ you may give your statues update"

"Roger this is Vapor at L1C1013 section 2. No irregularities among civilians or colony continence."

"Understood Vapor, continue to post guard"

"Roger Vapor will continue" Replied Nikol. Then pressing the same button again he watched the com display read (TRANS X) meaning transmission ended followed by the word (standby) and so the Sergeant and the girl continued their work unknowing that someone very dangerous to them had been listing in. His name was Doctor J and he was in the midst of creating a weapon not seen in ages. A weapon powerful enough to take on the UESA and OZ, a weapon powerful enough to retaliate for Heero Yui's assassination and bring peace back to the colonies, a weapon known as Gundam. With darkness all around him, the only light he had was coming from his high-tech computer in some secret location of C1013. The computer light projected out to him cascading letters and numbers over his artificial eyes and wrinkled face. "Hehe" he chucked as he pushed a button on his work consol."Now it's time for my status update." He said speaking to himself as he pushed another.

Then for a second his screen displayed the word sending and then instantly he received six articles of data. "So, they have been persistent." He said in giddy tone. Then he opened the messages and they all displayed only a series of numbers patterned on each digital document. However, at the top of them there was a specified number to indicate which deciphering code to use in order to read the encrypted information. It did not take him long enough to decipher the articles and after he was done reading them he had seen the basic layout and designees of five other Gundams. Professor G was creating his self proclaimed masterpiece called the Gundam Death scythe, Doctor S a long range Gundam called Heavy arms , Instructor H a close range highly destructive suit called Sand rock , Master O one that was called Shenlong could unleash a fountain of fire, and another engineer called Doctor X he was creating a Gundam called Dark Mirage. It was another close range suit.

The sixth article was from the Barton foundation. As doctor, J read it standing up with his hands on the desk leaning over it he blurted out "That ludicrous their suggesting the deaths of 2 billion people and using the Gundams as a tool for massacre!!" Then plopping back down onto his metal chair he dropped his head down and sighed heavily "They expect me to follow those orders do they...no that's not the correct path...all we have to do is take out the dangerous evil people responsible for starting wars." I'm sure that's what late Heero Yui would have wanted." He finished nodding his head with content.

Suddenly to the left of him a door opened. Then a young boy walked in to the large sub level facility that was Doctor J's Gundam factory. "Right on time kid." the engineer said retracting his exhausted demeanor and standing up to greet him. "What is it." The ten-year-old boy asked in a monotone. "Well I thought I'd give you your first Christmas present." "Why" the boy asked emotionlessly as he opened an electrical box attached to a wall next the pneumatic steel sliding door. "Why?" quoted the scientist in confusion. Then the boy grabbed his hand on a lever inside the box and then pushed it up. As a result, giant lights beamed on above them. "Well you see lad when you've been close to someone for a while it's proper to show that you care for them or respect them. So that's what I'm doing for you." the scientist explained understandingly. "Understood sir" the brown haired kid acknowledged turning away from the now closed box to walk closer to his unofficial guardian. The boy walked up with his hands in his pockets wearing tan cargo shorts, a black hooded sweater and white skater shoes. Then stopping next to the white coated brown pants doctor the boy asked, "Has there been any orders from the organization yet"

"Yes but I will brief you on that matter later"

"Understood"

Then the scientist sat back down in his chair and started to press various buttons. As he did, the boy stood to the side of him crossing his arms and looking out ward over the control panel at the vast high ceilinged of dimly lit hanger. Positioned in mid air by a crane at the far side was a Gundams head. The kid had seen it before but this time his eyes slightly widened and his brows narrowed for Doctor J had just activated it main cameras and for the first time it two giant green eyes powered on. Then Doctor J said, "Having completed its head your Gundam should now be three years away from completion." "That's great thank you," the boy said still in that monotone trying to show gratitude. "No, that's not your real present lad" the doctor reassured him enthusiastically standing up from his chair.

"Oh my mistake"

"That's fine, here this way," he said walking away from the control panel. Therefore, the doctor led the boy down an elevator to the hanger floor and to its center just under the uncompleted mobile suits head. In front of them was large bulky metal box "This is my present to you." The doctor said pulling something out of his pocket "This?" the boy questioned looking at the giant bulky metal box in front of him. "Affirmative." replied Doctor J standing behind him. Then the boy heard a button click behind him and the object in front of him started to reshape. Suddenly a blast air shot out from it making the boys hair fly up. Then the front side of it lowered toward him hinging at the bottom. Next there was another wall behind that one but this on slid up over it and then the future Gundam pilot saw for the first time the inside his cockpit. "Da...doctor is this the cock pit." The 10 year old asked in amazement. "No lad this is your cockpit and it's ready for testing" So the young solder stepped inside and for the first time saw through eyes of a Gundam.


	2. Asuka Langley Sohryu

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or **Neon Genesis** Evangelion

Author Notes: This is my first Fanfic. This story plays with the idea that there could have been a sixth Gundam Pilot. The Pilot is Evangelions Asuka Langley Sohryu. In here we lern about her sad messed up past, her path to piloting the Dark Mirage which is a new one I came up with, and her healing through her ralationship with Quatre and firendship with the others.

Extra Note: Asuka's and Mark's Father is the Leader, and their freaked up Bitch of mother Died one year ago In AC 190

**Finding Light through a Dark Mirage **

Chapter 1 Asuka Langley Sohryu

One year later Earth

"Hey!!...hello!...are even listing to me!!" Demanded the blue eyed red-headed young girl with hands on her hips as she looked down on the blond haired boy sitting in front of her. But her younger brother just ignored her continuing to tinker with what he had in his hands. "If you do not drop that M16 right now I swear ill tell." "Shut up Asuka the gun's not even loaded." He shouted sitting on his sleeping mat with his sister standing next to him. "What did you say to me?" demanded Asuka. Then her younger brother Mark stood up next to her and shouted, "I said SHUT UP YOU FRECKLED FACED BITCH." This made Asuka gasp, and her jaw started to tremble but before tears started to stream down her face, she pushed him and ran away. Running out of a small rundown house the eleven-year-old ran past other homes and some military styled tents.

As far back as the siblings could remember they had lived with a large community of Guerrilla fighters calling themselves the Constants. The Constants had been in battle with the UESA ever since they had invaded their country of Germany fifteen years ago. The UESA made an agreement that any nation not willing to join them could pose a threat to their dream of total world peace. Therefore as heard all over the world any nation not willing to join them would be dealt with aggressively and accordingly all in the name of justice and peace. However believing in equality and freedom the Constants felt that any military organization trying to win the hearts of people through killing them, should not be allowed to rule. Thus, the Constants and the USEA had fought each other for fifteen years straight, both suffering great losses.

Asuka stopped running and was now in front of large a worn down box shaped house. The entrance to it was a metal door and there was man standing in front of it. "Is my...father in there?" Asuka asked with her voice sounding as if she was going to cry again. In response, the man retracted his attention from his right hand side and looked down to see a 4 ft- 4 in watery-eyed girl standing stomach level to him. Standind before him Asuka wore a light pink short sleeved shirt and a tan knee high skirt along with roughed up black shoes and socks. Tied back in two very lose pig tails her hair draped down onto her shoulder blades. The man looked down at the girl and recognized her to be the leaders daughter."Asuka what's wrong." the man asked concernedly. "I just want to see my father." She insisted trying to keep her voice normal

"I'm sorry dear but he's in a very important meeting at the moment I'm afraid I can't let you."

"Im...por...tant." she wined unable to keep her voice from a gasping sob while her body started to tremble. "Uh...hey don't take it like that Asuka, you know how things are." The man said in a gentle voice putting his left hand on her right shoulder. Then Asuka grabbed his hand with hers and sobbed "Luke do you think I'm pretty." In response, Luke did not know what to say "Well...Uh..." but Asuka cut him off "Is it my freckles, do they make me look ugly" Starring down at her Luke could not see any freckles and he said "Asuka you don't have freckles." Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she said, "No don't lie to me."

"But Asuka I don't even remember you ever having freckles and even if you did they wouldn't make you, ugly." Suddenly the door behind Luke opened and a red haired man a little shorter than him stepped out. In a quick response, Luke moved to the side to Salute him and addressed him "Sir." Then without looking at Luke the man said "At ease" and Luke relaxed his hands to the sides. "Papa" Asuka cried as she quickly closed the three-foot distance to hug him. Her father realized it was serious and called off the tactical meeting. Then they both walked back home with his daughter hugging his left arm.

Mark was sitting on a wooden chair looking down at the floor when he heard the sound of his father voice outside. So he quickly got up and ran over to his sleeping mat. He didn't know where else to put it so he grabbed the M16 and it put flat on the mat covering it with his blanket. Then he walked over to front door and opened it just in time let his small family in. As Mark opened the door, he rotated with it walking backwards until it the door was perpendicular to the wall. Then with his right hand still on the door and the other in his pocket, he closed his eyes, said "Asuka Im sorry." Asuka walked in first, and then followed their Father. Asuka did not look at mark or say anything to him as she walked past him. Mark sensed this so he dropped his head and gritted his teeth. Then Mark felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard his father say. "It's alright I know you didn't mean to insult her like that." In response Mark looked up at his father and said "I'm sorry Papa that was weak of me to use that on her." His dad then squeezed Marks shoulder like he was hugging him and said. "It's ok son, but I do want you to put back that M16 back where you found it." When mark heard this, his eyes widened with fear but when he saw the smile grow on his father's face, he knew it was all right. So he quickly nodded, hurried over to his sleeping mat, grabbed the gun and then walked out of the house with it.

The area in which the Constants were currently hiding was once the sight of an old battlefield. Before that it was a simply a small town located at the base of wide forested mountain, and though there was little left of the town the forest was still very much there. For that was what the constants were interested in the most. Seeing that this forest had very tall trees they used it to hide all of their weapons in including three stolen USEA mobile suits, two Leos and one Aries.

The Sun had begun it's decent in the sky, It had been 15 minutes since Mark entered the forest and started walking up the fairly steep mountain. Then using his hands he climbed up and to the top of a fallen tree with the M16 hanging on on shoulder by a gun-strap. Wearing gray baggy pants over leather boots with a black sweater and beanie, Mark saw the weapons hide out. He saw that the three mobile suits were kneeling down on an area of the forest floor that had no trees and above them hung a giant camouflage net. Then with a sigh, he jumped. The constants used the net so if seen from above, it would look just like another part of the forest canopy. Landing from the jump, Mark immediately caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and it made him smirk. Then he continued up a little more and when he was close, enough he yelled to a young man sitting on a wooden ammunitions create. "Ha Hey don't you think that's dangerous?" Mark questioned humorously. In response an 18 year old exhaled a puff of smoke with his gaze on the ground and replied, "Nope, but standing in forest all day with nothing to sit on is." Getting closer to him, Mark chuckled and lifted the hanging gun off his shoulder. Then stopping three feet from the sitting smoker Mark set the gun down on another wooden create and enthusiastically said, "Got busted!" The smoker then looked up at the blue-eyed blonde-haired kid, and replied "Yeah, so how longs your sentence?"

(Mark)

"I'm hoping there won't be any but I'll have to wait till I get back to find out for sure."

(Smoker)

"Man, just be thankful you're his son look at what I have to do after that so called disobeying a direct order incident."

(Mark)

"What are you talking about; you get to look at these bad boys all day"

(Smoker)

"Looking is one thing piloting is another...so did he catch with it?"

(Mark)

"No my stupid sister ratted me out"

(Smoker)

"You can't blame her, After what your mom did to her Asuka's still just trying to protect you."

"I wish everyone including Asuka would just forget about that twisted fucking bitch of mother so we can go on with our lives!" Mark unexpectedly hissed in a low to loud voice starting to get emotional. The teenager knew that this was a hard subject for Mark and so he extinguished the cigarette on one of his leather gloves and said. "Hey bro, why don't you sit down and let's talk about that crap." "Na I'm cool man." Mark insisted with watery eyes and both his fists and jaw starting to tremble.

(Smoker)

"Bro seriously, have a seat and let's deal with that stuff."

(Mark)

"Shut up Will, stop talking about that shit."

"Hey bro you shut up you're allowed to cry, stop acting as if you're not nine years old and get that poison out of you!," The teenage soldier shouted astutely while standing up. Then looking up into his surrogate older brothers eyes Mark started to back away feeling as if he was about to cry but still managing to keep an angry expression. Then just as the boy was about to start running the teen grabbed him by the sweater and kneeled down to hug him and said "Stop pretending you'r not fazed by what she did and let go of it." Then being held by the soldier named William, Mark reactively push against him and weekly said.

"Fuck you."

(William)

"No Mark, don't do that, don't let your mothers wickedness, control who you are."

(Mark)

"No I want to be tough; I want it to be a scare that stays with me forever so I can get stronger."

(William)

"That is not true, it will only leave you week and continue to poison you the longer you hold on to it."

(Mark)

"No I can't, I need to be stronger otherwise how will I repay Asuka for protecting me all those years, It's time I be the strong one so I can protect her. Why do you think I took that M16 this morning, I should be the one learning how to fight, not her."

(William)

"But Mark that's Asuka's decision your father isn't forcing her."

(Mark)

"Asuka doesn't know what to think her soul's been screwed up from all those years of abuse, no normal girl like her would want to be a soldier. Every time I did something wrong Asuka made it look like it was her fault and that bitch beat the hell out of her for it...back then I was too scared to protect her so I can't faultier now."

(William)

"Maybe your right Mark, but trying to take on such a burden just to feel the same way she does, is a slap in her face...Asuka didn't protect you all those years because she felt obligated she did it because she loves you...If you continue to live this way just to try and repay her then all of the suffering she endured will have been just a waste...If you're going to be a soldier then you must do it for the right reasons otherwise you will just end up getting killed."

(Mark)

"But..."

(William)

"Just let it go."

(Mark)

"But she's..."

(William)

"Let go!"

And so William had finely gotten through to the boy that was like his younger brother and as the cold, ruthless, lifeless Mobile Suits stared down at them Mark cried in William's arms and began to release some of the pain that had accumulated in him sense he was two years old.

That same day colony L4X1876

Sitting on a white sofa with a serious expression on his face, eleven-year-old Quatre Winner watched TV with his elbows on his knees and hands cupped downward under his chin. On the TV was man dressed in military uniform speaking behind a podium. The man was General Septum of UESA. Then with his loud obnoxious drill sergeant voice the General said "There useless resistant's has gone on long enough that's why I have decided to focus almost all of our resources on the matter and silence those foolish rebels once and for all."

"General do you mind commenting on how you aim to accomplish that?"

"Under normal circumstances I would not, but to prove to you just how confident I am I will. As you may already know, we have with in our military an elite group known as the specials. I am confident that specials will completely eradicate them before January 1st."

"But General is it not true that the Constants I mean the Guerrillas have recently survived a series of some of you best tactical assaults over the last year and even managed to steal a few mobile suits?"

"That's correct."

"General if you are so confident in these Specials then why you haven't deployed them before?"

"I heard the reason was, you have some sort of grudge against them, and as a result you allowed the deaths of countless soldiers not just in Germany but worldwide."

Then the general shouted "Silence I will not allow any further rude comments" Then the conference room quieted. "I will now introduce to you one who will be leading them into battle. "When I asked him to come and speak here yesterday, he immediately got on a shuttle and flew up here all the way from Germany. He is leader of the 23rd specials squadron division." Then Septum paused and back stepped away from the podium. Then he opened his hand to right of the stage and shouted "Lieutenant Riaken!" Then a man walked out from behind the right stage curtain and over to the podium. General Septum met him behind the podium and meekly shook his hand. When the Lieutenant shook Septum's hand he smirked, then quickly released his hand to turn and face the podium as if General Septum suddenly didn't exist anymore. This caught Septum off guard and left him standing there with his hand still out for two more seconds. Then Septum sat down on a nearby fancy chair and the Lieutenant began his speech. At first, he started with some small talk about the weather and something about Germany and then five minutes later Quatre came back into the room from a two-minute trip to the kitchen and sat back down with mug of hot tea in his hand. Then he heard the Lieutenant say, "My men and I will eradicate these rebels sooner than January, we will be in out in a matter of days."

"Lieutenant are you implying that you know the location of their hideout?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm implying." this caused the crowed to grow loader and General Septum's face become contorted with anger.

"Lieutenant if that's true, why haven't you attacked them before?"

"Isn't it true that the specials are allowed to act on their own?"

Then with a grin on his face the Lieutenant finished by saying "I'm afraid that is all the time I can spare because I have a war to attend to." Therefore, he put on a pair of black aviator glasses, a green military hat and then left the stage in the same manner as he entered. This left Quatre's jaw trembling and hand right hand shaking causing tea to drip out of his blue mug and splash onto tile floor below. He then shakily set the mug down on the glass coffee table in front of him. His right hand released the mug and his left hand grasped his other to stop the shaking. Then he hunched over and he started to breath heavily. Quatre thought "No no!...those monsters there gonna kill them it's not right. The constants are doing the right thing there apposing them because they are desperate, no one understands them all they want is freedom just like us." Then suddenly the boy gasped as he remembered seeing some pictures on an anti UESA website.

One year ago, a journalist who lived in Germany set out to locate the Constants in an effort to strengthen the anti war feeling. After two weeks of trekking through a dense forested region of Germany he found there hideout. At first, the constants believed him to be a spy but after he healed the leader's daughter of an illness, he gained their trust. After that, he continued to stay with them for month documenting their lives with a pen and camera. When he came back to civilization, he remained anonymous but posted his pictures all over the web. This caused some the citizens to sympathize with Guerrillas and become more outspoken against the UESA. Thus, the journalist had accomplished in what he set out to do. As a result, Quatre developed political views and it started him the desire to want to fight against them, against control. Though he did not have the means, yet. Remembering, he recalled seeing pictures of children living among them and Quatre wispered "No, there are kids just like me living with them and their gonna kill them without a second thought...I hate this I wish I could do something if only I knew how."

Suddenly he heard the TV click off and the sound of his father's voice disappointedly say, "Quatre how many times do I have to tell you, you are not watch the news!" Then Quatre shifted on the sofa, looked up at his father standing next to it and said "But I...care about that stuff."

"I don't want you to dwell on that, I need you to focus on learning about the family corporation."

"But Father."

"You can't do anything about their suffering so don't waste your time."

"No I hate that kind of thinking someone's got to fight or this war will never end."

"What can you do Quatre, what can a child like you accomplish?"

In response, Quatre could only look down in shame and then his father shouted "Nothing that's what!"

"Just watch me father someday I'll help put an end to this war, you'll see." With that, Quatre ran away from him, and his father just laughed. Quatre kept running through his family's mansion until he was standing with his hand on the rail of their large balcony. Then while looking at the artificial clouds of his colony and the gigantic gray walls behind them, he thought for the rest of day.

Back on Earth

The sun had fully set and if not for the full moon it would have been pitch black at the guerrillas hide out. It was quite in Asuka's rundown house as she and her brother slept. They slept inside thick sleeping bags on top of thin narrow body pads. Then Asuka began to fidget and talk in her sleep. With her eyes and teeth clenching she whimpered and whispered "No, I'm sorry please forgive me...I won't ever do it again...I'm sorry Ma'am."Asuka had a least two nightmares a week but tonight Asuka was having an usually frightening one. She found herself tied to a chair completely naked in a cold room with her mother pointing a pistol directly in her face.

(Asuka's Mother)

"Do you think you're special?...answer you LITTLE BITCH!"

(Asuka)

"No Ma'am, of course not."

(Asuka's Mother)

"Say it."

(Asuka)

"Yes Ma'am...I am nothing, I was not supposed to be born, I am not special, I only live to serve, I do not have name, and I am not special."

"Don't lie to me." the monster towering over Asuka shirked while pulling her hair.

(Asuka)

"No Ma'am I would never lie to you."

"Saying that you would never lie implies that you're special." Then releasing Asuka's hair with its left hand the monster used it take a cigarette out its mouth and then hissed "I'll have to make sure." Then bringing the cigarette to Asuka's throat it shirked "If this hurts you then you have feelings and if you have feelings then you think your special."

(Asuka)

"No ma'am pleas...aggahhhhh!"

"So you were lying those tears prove it" it hissed accusingly lifting the cigarette off her and then flicking it back at her.

(Asuka)

"I'm...(sob)...sorry ma'am"

Then the monster clicked it's gun and then she heard a familiar voice say "Asuka...Asuka wake up" and she was jolted from her sleep. "Asuka your ok it was just a nightmare...she can't hurt you any more...your safe." Mark reassured as he held his sisters hand and looked down into her fear-drenched eyes. "I love you Asuka, you are special, dam her for telling her you weren't" Then Mark laid down next to her and hugged his trembling sister while he whispered words of peace and comfort. Then slowly the heavy blanket of fear constricting Asuka dissipated and the shaking stopped. After that, mark crawled back over to his bed and the two did not say anything to each other for five minutes until Asuka broke the silence "Where's Papa?" Asuka asked fragilely looking over at her brother in his sleeping bag from the comfort of her own. "At a meeting, he said that we might have to move again."

"Oh."

"Asuka I know I all ready told you but...I really am sorry about what I said day...That was so stupid of me...You don't even have freckles.......and I know this is wired coming from me but.....you're not ugly I think you are pretty...She was just was jealous of you that's why she told you those things...That bitch lied to you...and I know why you wanted me to put down that gun I...I know you were just trying to protect me. But I wanted it because I want learn how to fight I want to become strong so I can protect you Asuka. I should be the one fighting; I'm the boy of the family after all."

When Asuka heard this she closed her eyes and then interrupted him "No...Mark please don't say that...I'm your older sister I should be the one protecting you...you shouldn't have to carry that burden...you don't have to...I'm sorry Mark..I'm sorry I get scared like that all the time but.....you don't have to comfort me...no one is expecting that of you...please don't feel like you have to...I'm so sorry...I wish I could be a strong older sister for you...I'll try to be stronger for you...I promise, I....I won't let you...see me cry anymore...I won't let you be effected by her abuse I any more. Im sorry."

"If anyone should say there sorry it should be me none of this is your fault. She beat you...no she tortured you...that fucking bitch...I can still hear you crying I'll never forget those screams." Then Mark sat up in his bed and started to punch his sleeping mat. (Hit...Hit) "and all I could do was hide in the other room pretending not to hear you (HIT. .) I hope she's burning in hell right now (..HIT) Fuck (HIT)...Fuck."

(Asuka)

"stop it, you'll hurt yourself."

(Mark)

"I don't care (HIT..HIT) who gives (HIT) a shit (..HIT) It's nothing compared to what you felt."

"No stop it." Asuka then insisted quickly crawling over to him. Then Asuka grabbed his arms from behind to restain them but Mark cried, "No Asuka I deserve it."

(Asuka)

"No!!"

(Mark)

"I should have ran in there and starting burning her with cigarettes, I should have knocked the wind out her, and covered her face with a pillow, I should have held a gun to her face and made her repeat degrading things."

(Asuka)

"No that was the last thing I wanted...if you started acting up then she would've started beating you too."

(Mark)

"Why not then at least she would have kept off you for a little."

"No, don't you remember what it was like, every night you would tend to me and.....I thank you for that, but just imagine if you were like that too. Then....I would not be able to tend to you and we would have both been lying there with bruised bodies unable to move and we probably would have...died. You were so brave Mark you did exactly as I said without question if it weren't for you Mark I probably wouldn't be here right now." Then noticing that her brother was starting to claim down Asuka let go of him and he shifted his sitting body around to face her. Then with his head down, he said "No...you're the brave one Asuka...your even braver then William." In response Asuka lightly laughed and then put her hands on his shoulders to say something, But before she could Mark suddenly hugged her tightly then said "No I'm serious." this caught her off guard and she felt like crying again.

(Mark)

"William told me himself."

(Asuka)

"Don't say that your gonna make me cry again."

(Mark)

"He said that you are braver then he could ever hope to be."

"Then Asuka started to cry again and Mark said "It's gonna be alright Asuka I'm gonna help you, were gonna get rid of the nightmares and I'm gonna be brave just like you. Your the best sister any one could ever have." And so Mark held his sister for a little longer and then the two fell back to sleep, this time with without nightmares"

End of Chapter

Authors Notes: Sorry if the ending sucked but Chapter 2 and beyond will be better.

By the way things are about to get a lot worse for Asuka and there will be more of the GW boys too. Cool thanks for reading please review. ":)"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or **Neon Genesis** Evangelion

Author Notes: This is my first Fanfic. This story plays with the idea that there could have been a sixth Gundam Pilot. The Pilot is Evangelions Asuka Langley Sohryu. In here we lern about her sad messed up past, her path to piloting the Dark Mirage which is a new one I came up with, and her healing through her ralationship with Quatre and firendship with the others.

Extra Note: Asuka and Marks Father is the Leader andtheir Fk up Bch of Mother Died one year ago from an illness.

**Finding Light through a Dark Mirage **


	3. The Last Night At Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or **Neon Genesis** Evangelion

Author Notes: This is my first Fanfic. This story plays with the idea that there could have been a sixth Gundam Pilot. The Pilot is Evangelions Asuka Langley Sohryu. In here we lern about her sad messed up past, her path to piloting the Dark Mirage which is a new one I came up with, and her healing through her ralationship with Quatre and firendship with the others.

Extra Note: Its been three months since I last added a chapter. But here it is Ch 2

Finding Light through a Dark Mirage

Chapter 2 The Last Night At Home

"That's him, that's the leader," Lieutenant Raiken said with a smirk sitting in a relaxed posture. Raiken was sitting off to the side of large flat screen TV inside a comfortable air-conditioned briefing room. He had been briefing his soldiers on a mission. The mission would commence in ten hours and their objective would be an easy one, kill everything. There would be no stealth, no precise targets and no attentiveness to collateral damage, just (Crosshair and Shoot.) "Just look at him,...ha, how pathetic." Raiken continued saying as he pressed a button on a remote in his hand to make the image on the TV zoom in. The image was a picture Asuka's Father taken by combat helicopter during a previous battle between the UESA and Constants. "From the data compiled by Alliance, we know that his first name is Michael, he is between the ages of 35-40 and a Mobile Suit ACE. If he survives our initial attack, I'd like to have a words with him understood." Then In response to their leader's preference, the MS pilots in the room immediately shouted "Sir!" The Lt pressed another button and a picture of Asuka and Mark appeared on the screen.

"It's believed that these two are his kids, so the same goes for them if they stay alive we can have even more fun with him."

"SIR!"

"Well then, if none of you have any questions then were on the tarmac at 07:00."

"SIR!"

"Ha, alright then get ready, this il it be like vacation boys!"

"Hooorah!" they shouted after quickly standing up to salute their leader. After that, the 30 pilots dispersed from their usual briefing room and prepared to depart on what would be no more than well-organized murder. It had been one-day sense the Specials lieutenant had made his declaration of war against the Guerrillas and as a result the Constants were getting ready to face them but at the same time they were also coming to a hard realization, they could not win. However, sense the constants were made up almost entirely soldiers every one of them chose to stay and fight. They had been fighting all this time and believed that quitting in the face death would only make their sacrifice for freedom become a waste. Their choice came naturally yet it was hard one especially for their Leader Michael Sohryu. He knew that the only choice he had was to stay and fight. He could not just simply give up now he had been fighting against their control for fifteen years. Even if he wanted to stop and try to live a normal life, he would forever be on the run. But most of all he did not want his kids to suffer from it any more. He had made his decision he would stay and die but his children would leave and go on with their lives. Yes he had made his decision and he made it long time ago. That same night at the Constant's hide out, Michael and his long time friend Jacob had been discussing this. They were on top of a nearby hill smoking cigars and drinking some beer. They had been saving the cigars for a special occasion and this seemed appropriate. The hill had a nice view of their hide out. It was a dark clear night with a full moon. There was no light pollution coming from any major towns or anything like that so they could see the stars good and true, a perfect setting for the eve of battle.

(Michael)

"Please, tell me Sir what would you do."

(Jacob)

"I would do exactly as you are, I have full faith in your decision Commander..........you've lead us this far, I feel no reason to doubt you now."

(Michael)

"Please Jacob, I am far from perfect."

(Jacob)

"And that's exactly why you make such a good leader Sir, because even you question yourself."

(Michael)

"Thank you Jacob, you've always been such a good friend to me."

(Jacob)

".................By the way you said that sir, it seems you think this will be our final mission."

(Michael)

"Why captain, do you believe we can actually defeat the specials?"

(Jacob)

"Ha, guess your right but at least we can put up one hell of a fight Sir.........But what about Asuka and Mark."

(Michael)

"I told William that he is to take them into the forest and head for nearest town."

(Jacob)

"And what was his reaction."

(Michael)

"Well actually he understood right away."

(Jacob)

"..............Please Sir if you ask it of me I will stay behind while you go with your children."

(Michael)

"Ha, that would be nice wouldn't it to leave all this behind, have a house on the hill, get decent job and watch them grow. But I gave up that life a long time ago......I know it will be hard for them but I have no other choice."

(Jacob)

"It's been hell for them, after what Sahara did to them...........I never would imagined shed end up a child abuser."

(Michael)

"My only regret is not recognizing the signs sooner. Asuka told me that it had been going on ever sense she was five."

(Jacob)

"(sigh)......So you mean every time we left on a mission she would do those things to her." In response Michael sighed heavily and nodded.

(Jacob)

"Im glad she got sick..........I can't believe that bitch. She had them so scared that they never said anything until after she died."

(Michael)

"I'm so thankful that Asuka was cured by that traveler. It was like god was saying he had, had enough."

(Jacob)

"Yeah, if that traveler arrived just a day earlier he would have cured Sarah too."

(Micheal)

"The dark one died but the pure one lived."

(Jacob)

"What did you think when Asuka first told you?"

(Michael)

"Well she didn't really tell me, but about a week after she was cured I walked in on her having a nightmare."

(Jacob)

"What, you mean she was still afraid to tell you?"

(Michael)

"After I got it out of her she said the reason she never told me was because she thought I wouldn't believe her."

(Jacob)

"......Dam her."

(Michael)

"And worst part was Asuka said she was sorry and that she deserved it."

(Jacob)

"(Sigh) She poisoned a gullible little girls mind and made her believe in falsehoods."

(Michael)

"She made her believe that everything including why I had to fight was all her fault."

(Jacob)

"(Sigh)...I'm sorry Sir I had no idea it was like that."

(Michael)

"Im sorry too and I keep telling her that, I say that I love her and mark very much.....But sometimes I feel like Asuka still believes in Sarah's lies.

(Jacob)

"Im sorry Sir, Im sorry it had to end up like this."

(Michael)

"My thoughts are the same as yours Captain, Im sorry."

With that, the Commander and the Captain stopped talking. After that, the only sound heard was the faint sound of their slow burning cigars. Witch was like unspoken metaphor for the finishing of a long friendship. They stayed up there a little while longer, still communicating to each other but without words amidst silence of the cold night.

-------------------------------------------Down in the Hideout----------------------------------------

With the Help of William, Asuka and Mark were packing what little they had in preparation to move the following morning. This wouldn't be the first time they moved. However, this time was different. For one there Mother wasn't there to torment them and seconded they felt a new countenance coming from their surrogate older brother. Asuka always liked it when William came over. She always felt relaxed when he was around. One of most prominent reasons being because whenever he used come over her mother couldn't hurt her and another because she felt that she didn't have to be the responsible older one. She could just be an 11-year-old girl. Even though William knew of Asuka's abuse, he never really talked with her about it. Because he knew that, they looked to him not only as brother but also as source of laughter and fun, something in which the two kids were unfairly deprived off.

William was sitting on the ground Indian style with his back against living room wall while he halfway supervised the kids packing there things into two hefty back packs. With a content calmness on his face, he thought about what was to take place the following morning.

"Done." Asuka said enthusiastically while kneeling with hands on her hips and grinning.

"Good." Replied William calmly, not in same manner as her.

In response, Asuka rather felt stupid for trying to be cute and so she sat back down with her feeling slightly hurt. Then she asked. "Why are you...so different tonight?"

"Yeah what's up?" Mark added, still packing.

Well I'm not supposed to really tell you but, things are about to change for the three of us.

In response, the kids first looked down, then at each other and then back at him.

"Do you mean for the better." Mark asked

William knew that it would be better eventfully when they were away from the war and struggle but it would be hard for them to part with their father. So in response to marks Question he confidently said "For the better." With a warm smile.

"Well then, why can't you tell us?" Asuka Questioned, still not completely convinced.

"Your father told me not too." William replied now thinking he should have kept his mouth shut.

In response, Asuka sort of whimpered in hurt tone and then said, "Why, Does he think I can't handle it."

"What, no I just think he.................I'm sorry guys I...I guess shouldn't have said anything."

After that, no one said anything for a moment. Then Mark and William started to hear the sound of Asuka crying. Then they watched her stand up and walk into the bathroom as if nothing was wrong and she only had something in her eye. When Asuka walked into the bathroom she closed the door behind her and then quickly grabbed a hanging towel. Then she stepped into the somewhat repaired bathtub, curled herself up and placed the towel over her face in an attempt to try and muffle sound of her loud and now uncontrollable sobbing. She made a promise to Mark and she intended to keep it. She wouldn't let him see her cry any more. However, despite her best efforts, they could still hear her but very faintly.

(William)

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry."

(Mark)

"It's ok sometimes even the littlest things will make her cry.......the first time Papa lit a cigarette after the bitch died Asuka hyperventilated."

(William)

"She doesn't have to hide from us."

(Mark)

"Well she's not hiding so she doesn't feel embarrassed. Its cause she doesn't want me to see her cry."

(William)

"Why."

(Mark)

"I think she still feels responsible like it's her fault or something."

(William)

"Dam"

(Mark)

"The other night she said she was.....sorry....."at that moment Mark clenched his fist and started to get angry "......Sorry, SHE, said she was sorry aagghh...that fucking monster I hate her." When William heard this, he decided against trying to console him about his anger, instead he agreed with Mark and said "She was monster, she wasn't even human she was a monster plain and simple."

Then Mark continued, "She said she was sorry for not being a strong sister and that she wouldn't let me see her cry anymore.....but, she is strong!"

(William (eyes closed))

"Stronger than any of us."

(Mark)

"I can't stand it this is just more bullshit, Just more lies coming straight from that monster all over again." Sensing that Mark wanted to talk with his sister, William stood up and headed for the bathroom, Mark did the same.

Asuka had stopped crying but as she sat in the bathtub curled up with her arms around her knees, her body and breath were still shaking. Something in what William said had triggered her to start crying. Asuka's Mother had always told her to be strong and that feelings such as hurt and physical pain were a signs of weakness. Asuka's Mother Sarah was truly messed up, She only got pregnant with Michael twice so that she could be guaranteed a long marriage. Sarah had starting abusing Asuka when she was five, because not only was she messed up but also she felt that Asuka was preventing her from having freer life but more prominently, Sarah was not ready to take on parenthood and so she took out all of her frustration on her first born. Not just with words but with fists, cigarettes, razors and most of all neglect.

William stopped in front of the bathroom door then knocked twice and Asked "Asuka are you ok in there."

When Asuka heard, William muffled through the wooden door she gasped and then got ready to answer him. She quickly thought up a lie and held her breath so he would not hear the shakiness in her voice. Then answered "I'm fine it's just girl stuff." In response, Mark raised an eyebrow and didn't know what to say. But William was convinced and suddenly felt stupid. He didn't want to deal with a thing like the state of Asuka's private area so with his right hand scratching the back of his head he said "Oh..uh ok...then let us know if need anything..or ah....anything." But Mark wasn't convinced, first off he didn't even know what girl stuff was and second he could've felt she was crying from a mile away. When he was growing up, he heard Asuka cry almost every day he could tell she was crying by just sensing it. Then the next thing William knew Mark had walked around him turned the handle on the door and walked straight in." bro!!" William insisted grabbing Marks shoulder just little too late.

Asuka was surprised and yet felt stupid for not locking the door as her gaze quickly shifted from looking down to looking left. She saw Mark walk in and then swiftly brush Williams hand from his shoulder. William tried to grab him once more but Mark was now beyond the doorframe and he didn't what to pursue any further. Mark saw her curled up in the tub so he quickly walked toward her. Then he stepped into the tub and kneeled down in front of her. As he did, Asuka turned her face away from him and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks. With her face still turned away from him she unconvincingly and shakily said, "Hey I need privacy" "No you don't." Mark insisted sharply after grabbing her shivering shoulders. "Just go away." Asuka countered shrugging her shoulders in an attempt discontinue his grasp.

Outside the bathroom William was freaking out. He couldn't believe Mark just denied Asuka of her privacy. Then he thought "He doesn't know what he just said he doesn't know anything about that, crap gotta do something." Mark delicately moved his left hand from Asuka's right shoulder and to her face. In response Asuka fragilely said "stop." But Mark then mark forced her head to face towards him, this caused Asuka to whimper and feel like crying again. In response, Asuka hit his hand away and then buried her face in the hem of her dress, which was resting on her knees. "Please just leave." Mark heard her plead with her face now hidden. But he wasn't going to leave instead he pulled one of her hands off her shin and held it. "No, I won't, I know you were crying you don't have to hide from me about that I don't care." Asuka almost decided to convince him otherwise but then just tired to pretend he wasn't there. "I can feel you shaking please Asuka just let me hold you like I always do so you can feel better." At this Asuka couldn't control herself and she started crying again.

(Asuka (crying))

"No..I need to get..over...this I need to be a strong....so I can fight for Papa.....Papa didn't..want us to know cause...he thinks I'm...not strong enough to handle it......I need stop being...such a wimp....I need to grow up.....It's my fault..he has to fight any way."

At this Mark's left hand turned into a fist and hammered shower wall leaving a hole in it, Asuka flinched but remained curled up. Then trembling with anger he said "That's a fucking lie!! That's fucking bullshit!! Please tell you didn't just say that!" Outside the bathroom William felt that he was once again too late as quickly opened the door. Upon walking in he noticed the hole in the wall and mark adding another one into it. Then as he was making his way over to them he said "Mark, get hold of yourself bro!!"

(Mark)

"Did you hear what she just said,....that fucking biiiitch!!! He screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed his short blond hair to pull it. But responsively William quickly kneeled down outside the tub and grabbed his brothers arms to restrain them.

(Mark)

"Dammit....let go!"

(William)

"Not until you calm down bro!" He insisted right before shifting his attention to the curled up red head on his right.

(William)

"Asuka listen to me none of this is your fault Asuka do understand .....Asuka, please look at me." But she just kept crying. Then Mark closed his eyes and said "Ok ok I'm calm now let go ok."

(William)

"Ok just don't hit anything."

(Mark)

"I know."

So William let go and immediately Mark maneuvered himself closer to Asuka in attempt to hug her. With his hands on her shoulders, he pleaded.

(Mark)

"Asuka please let me hug you."

(Asuka (crying))

"No."

Outside the bathroom, Michael came home. He was taking his jacket off when he heard familiar voices coming from the bathroom. Then just as he hung his jacket on the make shift coat hanger placed near the door he acutely recognized the sound of his daughter crying. This made the eyes close momentarily. Back in the bathroom William had shifted closer to Asuka and proceeded to rub her back. But at the sense of his touch Asuka weakly said "Please...just leave me..I have to get over this..by myself."

(William)

"But we're here for you Asuka."

(Mark)

"Come on its ok."

(Asuka (crying))

"No....It's not right...you shouldn't have to....suffer along with me....I shouldn't have to rely on you for comfort....any more."

(William)

"Hey, you're only eleven."

At this Asuka jolted replied "....It's....too late....for that...I may be eleven..but...I don't feel it."

Then suddenly a voice coming from behind William said "Im so..sorry....Asuka." When Asuka heard the voice of her father, she reactively forced herself to stop crying by holding her breath. But when William heard his voice he immediately stood up to salute him. Then as William saw his commander getting closer to him he said "My apologizes Sir." However, in reaction to this Michael calmly shook his head and went straight in to hug the 18-year-old soldier. William never felt so awkward in his life because his commander the one who he had taking orders from ever sense he was 14 had just hugged him. While he was being embraced to, things came to his mind the first was "If anything you should be doing this to your crying daughter behind me and seconded "why in the hell are you hugging me?!" But he was given a partial answer when he smelt the beer on his breath. Then the commander let go, looked into his eyes and said "You're a good kid...Will." When Michael started to walk around him William shifted to the side and was left standing there with a confused look on his face.

Mark was still trying to hug Asuka when he looked up at his father and said "Papa you have talk to her she said that she still thinks it's her fault!" In response Michael nodded, knelt down beside the tub put his right hand on Asuka's back and gently said "Asuka..sweat heart...breath." Right away Asuka gave in to her father and inhaled loudly. Then she lifted her head away from her knees and before looking up at him, she wiped the tears from her face. With her jaw still trembling, she tried to look directly into his eyes as she said "I I..I wasn't crying Papa." But Michael saw past it, cupped her chin and softly said, "You don't have to suffer any more....I promise." In response, Asuka slightly nodded and then put one hand on the shower wall to help her stand up.

Still Asuka felt ashamed because she knew her father had seen her weakness and now wanted nothing more but to escape the bathroom and hide in her room. As Asuka was stepping out of the tub she weakly said "I'm fine Papa I think I'll go to bed now." But before she could make another step her father picked her up by the under part of her thighs and Asuka coincidently hugged his neck. It was very humiliating for her. Here she was trying to be strong soldier to stand on her own and still she effortlessly picked up. She couldn't do anything to stop him, she only weighed around 65 pounds. But that's exactly what Michael was trying to do. He wanted to show Asuka that she was still young enough to be carried. He didn't care if she felt ashamed, because she had no reason to be ashamed. All Asuka could do was close her eyes as she was carried past William. She couldn't bear to make eye contact with him in such pitiful state.

Then as they exited the bathroom, Asuka pleaded, "Papa please I'm fine you don't have to do this." However, Michael ignored the plea and continued to carry her into his room. Then once Michael was next to his bed, he gently laid her down and softly said "Im going to trade places with you tonight honey you can sleep here ok." In response, Asuka shook her head in disagreement but he again ignored her and then placed a large thick blanket over her. Asuka felt that this was last thing deserved. She even felt that she deserved to be beaten, her mother was truly evil. Then as her father gently lifted her head up to slide a pillow underneath Asuka shut her eyes and whimpered in disgust with herself. Then without looking up at him, said, "Papa....please stop, I can sleep on my pad." Continuing to ignore her, he kneeled down next to the bed and began to gently stroke the top of her head.

(Michael)

"No sweat heart you get to sleep on my bed tonight."

(Asuka)

"No....I'm so sorry Papa.....I realize now how much of a wimp I've been."

(Michael)

"That not true at all you've been very very strong honey."

At this Asuka started to cry again.

(Asuka (crying))

"But Papa,..no....I...wont call that anymore...I don't have the..right to....Sir..I don't deserve this..I want you to be proud of me..so please let regain that Sir. I'm so ashamed of myself....please I need you to beat me so I can be taught a lesson." Then as soon as Michael heard this he immediately climbed onto the bed and put his arms around her. Then he hugged his daughter as if his life depended on it. Then in a very soft yet astute voice he said "Asuka I want to listen to me very carefully I love you..sooo much I don't think you know how much I love you and sweat heart..I would never ever ever hurt you I would never beat you Asuka."

(Asuka (crying))

"But how..could you love me..I'm not special....I know from..Ma'am that you...never wanted a..daughter in the first place."

(Michael)

"Sweetheart she lied to you do understand me that is all a lie."

(Asuka (crying))

"But......."

(Michael)

"Shuuuu sweat heart just relax I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not disappointed in you at all I'm am proud of you Asuka, all I want you to do is be still while I hold you and I want you to repeat after me ok.....do think you can do for me Sweat heart."

(Asuka (crying))

"...Yes sir."

(Michael)

"My name is Asuka..and I am a good girl."

(Asuka (crying))

".....But."

Then Michael held her shaking right hand, kissed the top of head and cued. "Shuuu.....just relax honey you are a good girl and you didn't do anything wrong sweat heart.....it's not your fault Asuka."

(Asuka (crying))

"But...no matter how hard I tried I wasn't able to please her. It was my fault for getting beaten.....I brought it on myself......I deserved it."

(Michael)

"No sweat heart you've always been a good girl."

(Asuka (crying))

"Please Sir....you don't have to lie to me I know I was bad I was very bad, bad enough that I had to be beaten to be taught otherwise."

"Asuka I'm not lying to you at all the one who lied was her....she was full of lies and deceit so much that I was not able to see what was going on and.....I'm very sorry for that Asuka."

"I was so disobedient every day she ordered me not to cry but I rebelled anyways."

"No Asuka the reason you cried was not because you were rebellious it because you felt true hurt in side you and tears do not lie you cried because you knew it what she was doing was cruel and evil, but she forced you to believe that it was because you were being bad. But that My daughter my beautiful loving innocent good natured daughter was all a lie. Asuka do you understand she lied to you...Asuka she told you your were ugly but you are very pretty she told you bad but you are the exact opposite. She told you weren't special and worthless because she knew that you were very special and that you had worth and Asuka believe me when I tell you that you are special...not just to me but just as you are. And you have plenty worth and lots of purposes.....Asuka I love you I love you very much. Now Asuka I want you to repeat after me ok..........I'm not disappointed with honey do understand.......Asuka I need you to acknowledge that for me honey."

(Asuka (crying))

".....K....."

(Michael (head kiss))

"Good Asuka......Im so proud of you.....now are you ready."

(Asuka (crying))

"Yes sir."

(Michael)

"My name is Asuka..and I am a good girl."

(Asuka crying))

"Mm my name is...Asuka..Im..a good girl."

(Michael)

"I have nothing to be ashamed of and I know that my Papa is very proud of me."

(Asuka (crying))

"I have.....nothing to be ashamed of..and..my father is very...pr..proud of me."

(Michael)

"Good honey now I want you to lay down on your stomach for me ok."

(Asuka (crying))

"Yes..sir."

After that Michael released her, Asuka turned over and laid on her stomach with her head to side facing away from him. She smelled the freshly washed scent of the bed sheets and then felt the soothing sensation of her father beginning to rub her back. This caused her to start calming down. Michael noticed her breathing start to clam and said "That's it...just relax honey now I want you to repeat more for me ok." In response, Asuka just lightly nodded her head and then he continued.

(Michael)

"No matter what happens I know that my Papa loves me and Mark very much."

(Asuka (calming))

"Nn matter...what happens I know my father loves me and Mark very much."

(Michael)

"I am loved by my Papa and he wants me to have a free and happy life no matter what."

(Asuka (calming))

"Im loved by Papa....he wants to have a free and happy life."

(Michael)

"No matter what."

(Asuka (calming))

"Nn matter what."

(Michael)

"I believe that everything I repeated is true and that my mother was a lire."

(Asuka (calming))

"I believe that everything my Papa said is true and that my....mother was a lire."

(Michael)

"And if I ever start to believe in her lies again all I have to is remember how much my Papa loves me."

(Asuka calm)

"If I ever start to believe her lies again I'll remember how much Papa loves me."

(Michael)

"And I can believe Papa over her because my Papa is good and my mother was evil."

(Asuka)

"I can believe you over her because my Papa is good and she was evil."

"And if I ever get scared again ill remember what my Papa told me." As his daughter repeated the last thing, Michael eyes became watery because he knew that this was the last time he would ever be with her like this and she had no idea about that. But how could he tell her all he could do was comfort her and try to take in as much of her as he could. He would have liked to keep her up all night but he knew that she had a long day tomorrow of hiking and that she need all the energy she could gather in order escape the hide out safely. Her Father continued to rub her and soon Asuka fell to sleep. Then he kissed her head and once again covered her with a blanket.

As Michael carefully got of the bed he noticed that Mark was sitting on the ground near the door to his room. Mark looked up at him getting closer so he stood up to greet him and then said "Papa I think you finely got through to her." Then Michael kneeled to hug his nine year old and whispered "Shuuu I know Mark and you know that I love you too right." Then Mark hugged back and whispered "Yeah." Michael continued to hold him for little longer and had a similar talk with him. Then he picked up his son and tucked him in next to his sister. After a bit Mark too fell asleep. He took one last look at them and then gently shut the door. Upon closing he sniffed the aroma of coffee burring and then turned around to see William standing in the kitchen. William noticed him and said. "I hope it's ok Sir but, I made us some coffee."

(Michael (smiling))

"Perfect."

-

Mean while in outer space on L4X28995 of the L6 colony cluster.

A Scientist was putting some finishing touches on a section of his Gundam. His name was Doctor X and his Gundam would be called Dark Mirage. Though it was yet to be constructed. Instead he was doing all his delicate calculations on his high tech computer located in a secret sublevel facility of his colony. He Knew why he was making it he knew how he was making it but he was yet to find a pilot. And as he worked Doctor X pondered on that issue. "He would have to young, nimble, smart, and most all not draw attention to himself. If he was too old he couldn't poses as an average student on earth. He would need to be smart in basic mobile suit operations and nimble to undergo the training and withstand the stress induced from piloting. Better yet what if he was she instead. No one would expect a teenage girl to be pilot. This made the doctor grin but then he lost it. "But then where would I get such a girl. Maybe I'll just stick with a male pilot for now." He continued to work on the mobile suit for little longer then retired for the night. After saving his work he walked into a nearby workers lounge. For the moment Doctor X was only one in the secret facility. He entered the lounge and then promptly sat down on a large leather couch. Then he found the remote in front of him and seconds later a TV flicked on. It was already on his favorite news channel. So he then he proceeded to do the something that he always did after a long night he put his head back began to doze off. He felt himself just about to enter unconsciousness when he here'd something from the TV and snapped out of it. He looked forward then adjusted his thin glasses to get a better view of the screen then he saw the same old female news caster say. "There target will be in Germany and they aim to attack and completely destroy the rebels. Now again this is unusual for the military to announce this but they said the reason was to set an example to other Guerrilla like forces in an effort to prevent any unnecessary future bloodshed." Doctor X knew exactly who they were referring to and this made him uneasy. The Doctor had developed a long admiration for them. He shared the same feelings as the Constants and always figured that if he could choose a pilot he would pick one that had the same fighting spirit as them. Then the Doctor closed his eyes and said "One day ill help support your cause Ill see that you did not die in vain. Constants you will die with honor." Even the Doctor who lived so far away from earth knew without a doubt that if the Constants decided to stay and fight. The Specials would kill them. He understood there spirit of fighting and knew right away that they wouldn't back down. Then he thought "Even if you do back down those monsters will hunt you down forever. What burden." The Doctor continued to watch the TV for little Longer then unknowing fell to sleep.

-


End file.
